


Retaliate

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Family, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A brief snapshot from Harry's childhood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Speedwrite for a FFN forum challenge.

~ Retaliate ~

"Maybe you need some more exercise," Harry taunted his overweight cousin as Dudley struggled to catch up with him.

Harry knew that he wouldn't get out of the beating he was about receive. Eventually Dudley would get tired of chasing him and yell for his mother, and then Aunt Petunia would come out to the backyard to see what was going on and order Harry to stop running away. Harry would then be forced to comply, or would spend the rest of the day cleaning the bathrooms with an old toothbrush as punishment for disobedience. Being sassy was pretty much the only form of retaliation he had against his cousin.

As luck would have it, today he didn't need to wait until he was ordered to stop running. Lost in his thoughts, Harry tripped over a stray stick and was eating grass almost before he realized what had happened.

"Punching you is all the exercise I need!" Dudley said, as he pounced upon his fallen prey.

~end~


End file.
